Black Rose
by Marie de Sade
Summary: Stefan and Damon were searching for the vampire that killed Elena, when they run in to Bonnie. Bonnie is now a vampire, and hardly seems like Bonnie anymore
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie licked her lips, as the young mans lifeless body fell to the ground. She kicked his side gently."Oops, guess I went a little over bourd." She said with no emotion, she shook her head.Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind, holding bother her hands.  
  
"Boo."He whispered in her ear.She jammed her foot in to his, he swore and let her go."God Bonnie, it's just me." Bonnie looked at the familiar black haired vampire, Damon. Some things never change he was still trying to scare.  
  
"Sorry."Damon in response mumbled something in Italian. He looked at the body on the ground and then at her.  
  
"I take it this was a accident." Bonnie just shrugged. "Come with me."   
  
"Why?"He walked over to her.  
  
"Because I have someone who you haven't seen in a while." Bonnie rolled her eyes, but nodded.He picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.He jumped up onto one of the buildings, a few minutes they were on the ground again. "Where are you little brother."He put Bonnie down.  
  
"I'm right here."Stefan said as he stepped out of the shadows."Hello Bonnie."He looked her over, then looked at Damon then back at Bonnie."HOw did this happen?"Bonnie raised a eyebrow.  
  
"How?"Bonnie said smiling.  
  
"Well, who, why, when?"Bonnieed leaned against a wall.  
  
"In order Griffin, Only god knows, and a year ago."She looked around and when she saw no blonde she said "What no Elena."Their faces darkened and they looked at each other.  
  
"She's dead Bonnie."The smiled left her face, thow it looked like her face wanted to keep it on."That's why we're here, we're tracking down her killer.Black Rose."  
  
"Black Rose? You're never going to find her. She very smart and fast, she won't get caught unless she wants to."  
  
"We'll see."Damon and Stefan walked closer to Bonnie."Anyway, were is you're sire?"This time Bonnie's face darkened, she looked away.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"how long after you were turned?"  
  
"A day."she said with no emotion.  
  
"A day! You must need alot a training, I'm surprised you're still alive."Bonnie glared at him.  
  
"I don't need training, I'm fine I can do every thing you can."  
  
"Well then Why don't you just come back to our hotel room so we can catch up."Bonnie nodded and the started walking, Stefan in the front and Damon just behind Bonnie. "You're beautiful." Damon whispered in her ear.She looked at him and licked her lips, Damon growled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daman and Bonnie sat at the table in complete silence. Bonnie was sitting crossed legged on the chair while quietly drinking from her mug, while Damon was stretched out in his chair tapping his fingers on the table looking extremely bored.

"So...ah what you drinking?" Damon asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Irish coffee." She said with out even looking at him.

"Man that stuff can be strong, you don't seem the type to be drinking that."

"I acquired a taste for it after I was turned…" She trailed of still sipping her coffee with out opening her eyes. Damon leaned forward, folding his hands and resting his chin on them

'Really? So was he Irish or just an alcoholic?" He asked with an amused look on his face. Bonnie glared at him and gently set her cup down, she looked at him for a second before answering.

"He was Irish." She said then took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh…So he was an alcoholic." He grinned. Bonnie slammed her cup down spilling a few drops on to the table and glared daggers at him.

"Calm down Bon Bon, I was only joking." He chuckled.

"Call me Bon Bon again and I'll rip your eyes out through your stomach." She said coldly stressing her s's. Damon gave her a weird look like she was crazy, which tuned in to a bored look when she continued sipping her drink.

"Can you stop that, really just drink the damn thing it's hard to have a stimulating conversation when you do that." He said annoyed. She sighed and drank the rest of her coffee then looked at him resting her chin on her hands. "So...um what do you want to talk about?"

"What have you been up to?" His eyes darkened a bit at her question.

"Searching for Elena's killer" He said grimly. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him with childhood innocence.

"Why?"

"Why…" He echoed. "Because 'Black Rose' killed her, not for blood, not in a panic she did for fun, pleasure, just some sick sadistic-"

"Revenge." She interrupted.

"What?"

"Couldn't she have done it for revenge? I'm mean Rose has become known around these parts, she really doesn't kill for any reason. Elena must have done something to her or someone close to her. Elena wasn't a saint Damon."

"I can not believe I'm hearing this." He said in disbelief. "When he find her killer they'll end up the same way." He growled.

"What if the killer turned out to be Meredith or Stefan or me… would you still have the guts to kill me with out a second thought?" She asked staring at him with a sad face. She walked towards her room and turned to him when she got to the door. "I'll se you at sun set…" she said then shut the door.

Bonnie collapsed on the bed and clutched her pillow digging her head in to the pillow. "Griffin." She sobbed in to her pillow before crying herself to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

"This is stupid." Bonnie mumbled. She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and glared at the bird in the tree. Damon chuckled and walked closer to her, he walked around her circling her like a walk and a lamb.

"Ok so you can't fly? What can you do? Swim, spit venom, change colour." He leaned in she felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered "Let's see your inner beast." She tensed up making Damon grin. He sat down on the park bench and stretched himself over it waiting for Bonnie's great transformation.

"None of your beeswax."

"Oh come on Bon Bon, give us a hint." He teased. Bonnie growled at the stupid nickname and mumbled a reply. "What was that?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?" He asked leaning forward and resting his head in his hand.

"I can't change into anything!" She yelled at him. Damon looked confused for a moment before bursting into laughter. Stefan changed back and fell off his tree branch holding his sides as he practically giggled.

"Are you serious?" Stefan managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

"I just never learned ok…" He turned her away from them in embarrassment. Damon leaned against the back of the bench, getting weak from the constant laughter that racked his body. "At least I can manage to get laid more then once a centaury Damon!" She snapped. Damon suddenly stopped laughing, his eyes flashing for a moment before he showed his trade mark smirk. He ran his eyes up and down her figure making her squirm under his gaze.

"How can I possible manage to be intimate with anyone when I can't even look at a woman besides you?" He asked making a red blush streak across her cheeks. She stuttered and averted her gaze, Stefan chuckled at the scene.

"really?"

He tilted his head his smirk widening "No."

The blush on Bonnie's face spread to her entire face her mood changing drastically from bashful. She stomped her foot on the gravel and screeched "You jerk!" she gave him a blood chilling glare before turning on her heals and marching back the house. Damon and Stefan watched her storm down the road, Stefan glanced at Damon who seemed rather confused because of the redhead.

"Well, that could have gone better."


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie sucked in a breath nearly jumping out of bed, waking up from some forgotten nightmare. Her hand clutched her neck as she tried to calm herself down. "It's ok Bonnie, it's just a dream." She murmured to herself.

"Bed bugs biting tonight are they?" Bonnie's head snapped over too the corner of her room. Damon leaned against the wall half covered in shadow though she could still see the cocky grin plastered on his face. Bonnie threw the covers off and hopped of the bed. Damon's eyes wondered over her white skin wrapped in a black tank top and shorts.

"This is my room Salvatore." She scoffed, walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains. A silvery light flooded through, chasing the shadows of Damon. Bonnie turned looking him up and down before pointing to the door that led to the living room.

"But that couch is lumpy." He mocked wined, pushing himself off the wall and walking over to Bonnie's bed. "I'd much rather spend my night with you." He grinned sliding on to the soft covers.

Bonnie's face reddened, now common occurrence since Damon arrived. She glowered at him before storming out of the room. He chuckled and followed her before getting the door slammed in his face. He raised an eyebrow at her anger but shrugged it off.

"You just think you're god's gift to women, don't you?" She growled as he opened the bedroom door and walked into the living room. He looked at her and shrugged, sitting himself on the love seat. "You're insufferable."

"That's an awfully big word for such a little girl."

"Leave!" She screeched, stomping her foot.

"No." Damon looked her dead in the eye as if daring her to fight him on the subject. Bonnie tensed up making jer looked like a child about to have a tantrum. She grabbed an old leather book of the counter and with all the strength in her tiny arm chucked it at the Italian. Damon of course caught it mind mid air and gave her a bemused grin when he chucked it on the table.

"Why are you even here." She hissed

"I told you I-"

"Ya, ya, ya, you're here to avenge Elena. I thought you said you only cared about yourself."

"Oh well you know, people change."

"You're a horrible liar."

"You know…" Damon hummed kicking his feet up on the table. "I came here hoping you'd know something, you being the last person who saw Elena alive. I figured we'd stay a couple days, find what we needed and go."

Bonnie practically hissed at him and marched towards the door. Damon's hand shot out and clamped itself around her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now I _know_ you know something."

With a swift motion he flung her into a near by chair. He stood up and placed his hand on the armrests.

"So what are you hiding, red?" Bonnie's eyes grew to the size of diner plates; she swatted his arm away and made another dash towards the bedroom. She tried to slam to door but Damon pushed her aside, gliding over to her bed. He tossed a couple pillows to the ground and picked up a small beaten up teddy bear. Damon brushed some imaginary dust off his head before turning back to Bonnie.

"I expected to find a little witch, instead it appears I found a spit fire vampire." He moved closer to her and shoved the bear into her arms. "But you can't fool me Bonnie. You fooled Stefan, maybe you even fooled Elena, but not me. Underneath your big girl façade, you're still the scared, weak, little girl I left in Fell's Church."

Bonnie looked up at him, his dark stare made Bonnie shake her grip on the bear tightening. Damon loomed over her, which only seemed to prove how tiny she really was, she could feel her heart practically beating out of her chest. Her mind reeled with possibilities of chasing him off, convincing him to pack his things, grab Stefan and never come back. Part of her was enraged he still had this effect on her; another part was disturbed that he could so easily see through her.

"D-Damon, I-" He cut her of, grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her even closer, smashing his lips against hers. Bonnie froze, for a moment not, sure what to do expecting him to break away and laugh at her any second now. Damon's hand gently pried her hands off the small bear and tossed it to the floor. Bonnie weakly raised her hands to his chest trying to push him of her, only making him growl at her. His hands slithered around her waist, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, never once breaking the kiss. When Bonnie stayed as stiff as ever even after he laid her on the bed, he moved on to her neck gently nibbling and running his tongue over the silkiness of her skin.

Bonnie breath hitched in her throat, still not quit sure what to do. Somewhere in the back of her mind, voices simply stated fuck_ it_. Almosthesitantly she wrapped her arms around Damon, letting a soft moan escape her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning sun leaked through the curtains warming Bonnie's cold skin. She murmured into her pillow and turned over; the smooth smell of cologne burned her nostrils and her eyes shot opened. Bonnie gaped at the Italian body next to her, stunted she racked her brain trying to remember everything from last night. Slowly the memories oozed back, she wrapped the blankets tight around her then hesitantly tapped her fingers against his shoulder. Damon lazily cracked an eye open, gave her a quick once over before grunting and closing his eyes tightly.

"Go back to sleep." He grabbed one of the plush pink pillows and tossed it at her, smacking her dead in the face. Bonnie grabbed the pillow and sputtered, making him roll onto his side.

"get up."

"Damn it Bonnie." Damon grumbled turning to her and propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm not a machine; I need to rest some time."

"I will smack that smug little look right off your face." She hissed lifting the pillow over her shoulder. Damon grinned up at her, obviously knowing she wouldn't even try. Bonnie growled and dropped the pillow, Damon reached up to touch her but she smacked his hand away. "You just don't get it do you Damon."

Bonnie slipped off the bed, getting a groan from Damon that their 'happy time' was over, and started walking towards the door. It opened with a soft creek and she stuck her head up to make sure Stefan wasn't around. After noting his absence she turned and gathered the clothes strewn all over the floor. She tossed Damon's to him and started climbing into hers.

"You need to go."

"No." Bonnie's head shot up, she hated how he thought he had some sort of control over her, like she'd bend over backwards for him. And she wasn't about to do that. At least not twice.

"You know maybe you were right." Bonnie grabbed a brush form the counter and began brushing her hair. "Maybe I do know more then I'm telling." She looked in the mirror fiddling with her clothes brushing of invisible dirt and straightening imaginary wrinkles. Damon pulled his shirt over his head and cocked an eyebrow at her state of distress. He contemplated going up to her, but reasoned he was never a touchy feely guy and didn't plan on starting now.

"Sudden change of heart, baby doll?" He mocked, to which Bonnie slammed her first against the vanity and turned to him.

"Quit with the pet names jackass." Damon was taken aback slightly, it was his experience women enjoyed the cutesy names, and seemed to remember Bonnie once blushing over the name once.

"I just, I mean-you don't really get understand." Bonnie stuttered, trying to cover up her sudden out burst. He couldn't help notice how she avoided looking him in the eye, purposefully looking everywhere but at him "You just need to leave ok?" She asked defeated.

"Bonnie." He question when she turned around. She stiffened and started searching the room, mumbling about missing socks. Damon finally stood up and followed her around, standing just a few inches behind her. He could tell it made her on edge him being so close and at first he found that amusing, but slowly found it pissing him off that she was acting like he wasn't there.

"Bonnie." He said again, annoyed by someone actually ignoring. Bonnie in turn just picked up her pace hopping he'd get bored and leave. _Just leave, please just leave. For once pick up on the fact that I don't want you around._ "Bonnie." He growled grabbing her arm and spinning her around. She looked up at him bewildered for a second before turning and looking out the window and the sunrays that laid over the carpet. _Dear God, you just can't leave well enough alone can you? Don't look him in the eyes, don't fall for his bullshit Bonnie, you know his hours away from leaving you in behind. Another notch in the bedpost._

"What the hell are you so freaked out about?" He shook her slightly and grabbed her chin making her look up at him. Her breath caught in her throat when he looked straight at her, she wasn't entirely sure he had ever looked her in the eye before. There was a cold fire burning behind those crystal blues, Bonnie was wracking her brain for an answer, there had to be away out of this. She knew lying was pointless, she knew he'd see right through her but maybe she could leave out enough details that he'd jump to his own conclusions.. His lips twitched and his fingers started to dig into her arm, making her wince. Obviously he wasn't used to being disobeyed very often.

"I could have stopped her." She chocked out. Bonnie looked down not wanting Damon to see the hurt she probably had written all over her face. Damon loosened his grip on her, not prepared for answer. "If I'd just gotten there sooner…There was all that blood"

"Fuck Bonnie." Damon growled shoving her away from him. She landed a bit roughly on the bed as he began to pass the room letting out a string of Italian curse words. She sat up and looked down at her feet, biting into her lip to the point of drawing blood. "Look I don't know what's going but I do know what you want me to say. Let's get something straight I'm not your boyfriend I'm not even a friend. We're hardly even acquaintances. I'm not going to get all sappy and let you cry in my arms as I tell you it wasn't your fault."

"Whatever Damon." Bonnie mumbled kicking her feet against the carpet.

"No not 'whatever', my dear. You're going to tell me everything, or else I'll-"Damon paused midsentence musing over what to say. He leaned in towards Bonnie putting his arms on either side of her, she leaned back from him a chill running down her spine. "You know, I don't have an 'or' no one has actually been stupid enough that I'd have to give them an 'or' Bonnie."

Bonnie gulped, her heart racing, Damon eyes were practically on fire and she couldn't seem to look away. She reached onto her night table and felt for paper and I pen. Without looking she wrote on the pad of paper and held the slip up to him.

"H-here, follow the direction, they'll, they'll um tell you everything you need to know." She stammered. He lowered his eyes to the peace on paper, eyes taking there time to travel over her figure as well. He smirked at her trembling hand and snatched it form between her fingers.

"Good girl." He said dryly before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door and Bonnie made a dash for her closet and a suitcase.

* * *

Authors Note:

Next Chapter will be half flashbacks, not book flashbacks but pre-black rose flashbacks just a heads up incase you get a bit confused.

Sorry my updates is so late, my computer was busted for a while, then I finished this chapter but kind of just forgot to post I guess, But thanks to anneryn7 who is the reason I posted today because I saw the email saying she reviewed and remembered . Also I think I might put Sweet love on a Hiatus, I'm not really sure where the stories going so I'm gonna back track and maybe rewrite some stuff. But I do think I'll start another one to replace it because I had this dream about Damon and Bonnie that's like half book half TV show which I thought was pretty cool. Hm we'll see

Please R&R

P.s tv show VD, I find myself not like disliking Elena like I did with the books, but I think Stefan is kind of whiny, what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh this is late! I was going to finish this one and some other chapters after exams, but then I wanted to write a story for this contest and told myself I wasn't going to let myself write FF till I finished the story. Fat lot of good that did…So I caved and couldn't resist at least doing this chapter. I also have a couple other stories on the back burner I'm thinking of posting so I guess we'll see.

_Bonnie sat at the bar stirring her drink the straw. Her head swam with the effects of the last drink. She scanned the dance floor for Rebecca, she was aching to leave and sleep off the booze but knew she couldn't leave Rebecca along._

"_Need a fresh drink?" the bar tender asked. Bonnie raised her head in surprise and slowly nodded even though she was sure she couldn't handle another drink. The bar tender smiled at her, which frankly made her uneasy. He handed he another drink with bright green liquid, Bonnie reached for it avoiding eye contact. Her hand froze half way when she noticed the ring on his hand, a golden band twisted around a lapis lazuli rock._

"_You know. I'm not- I don't really need a drink." She sputtered, pushing herself of the bar stool and bolting from the bar. She pushed her way though the dance floor only to emerge on the other side and realize there wasn't an exit. She silently cursed at herself for over-reacting not everyone with a lapis lazuli is a vampire Bonnie_

"_Hey baby cakes." Bonnie turned to a man that was standing way to close to her. "Come here often."_

_Oh he did not just say that. She shook her head and like she had done most of the night dipped her head to avoid looking him in the eyes. The drunk boy inched closer to her, so close she could smell the rum of his breath._

"_Ya me either." He smiled a weird lop sided smile. "But let me tell you, the girls here are wild. He murmured looking at her with blank eyes, his smile morphing into a daze look. For the first time Bonnie really looked at him, noticing how pale he was, how his breath came out heaves. Her eye traveled over his blotchy face to his scrawny neck where a bloody bite mark has slowly healing._

"_Oh God." She chocked out_

"_They're just…just."_

_Shit shit shit_

"_Hey mate, I think perhaps the lass might not be wanting any company tonight." The two of them swirled to the man sitting in a near by booth. "Perhaps you should be shipping off."_

_The drunkard looked at him opening and closing and closing his mouth but not quite able to say anything. The booth man smiled and waved a man over from across the room. "How about I have Francis take you home."_

_Francis walked over to the boy just before he all but collapsed on the ground. Slowly he managed to lead him away, leaving Bonnie and the stranger alone._

"_Sorry about that bonnie girl, Boys get a bit rattled here." Bonnie's skinned drained a milky white when he called her by her name. She had to calm herself to reason he probably called all strange girls bonnie.*_

"_It's fine." She huffed out and turned to leave._

"_Hey wait! Isn't the hero supposed to get a rewards for saving the damsel?" He grinned jumping out of his seat and gently laying a hand on her arm._

"_Are you a vampire?" She blurted out as soon as she looked him in the eyes. His smile slipped away and he looked surprisingly flustered. His hand dropped off her arm and she took a step back from him, he leaned in close and lowered his voice for only her to hear._

"_And how do you know about vampire?"_

***

"This is stupid. Why are we even here." Stefan shuffled behind Damon as they entered the dimly lit bar. Damon threw a glare over his shoulder to his little brother, finally tired of the incisive questioning, he pushed Stephan ahead of him making him bump into a table. "Sorry, sorry, I can replace that shirt."

Stephen grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at the stain on the mans shirt. Damon rolled his eyes and moved deeper into the bar, he shoved his hand into his pocket and felt the crumpled piece of paper. _Richie's pub at the corner of Holmes street, ask for Anthony._ A blond waitress walked past him and his hand shot out, wrapping around her thin arm.

"Good evening, dear. You wouldn't happen to know where Anthony is would you?" He purred out attempting to hide how incredibly pissed he already was. The girl looked at him startled, she blinked in confusion for a moment before tilting her head to the shadowy corner of the bar. Damon snapped his fingers at Stephan who followed him mumbling under his breath. The group of men laughed as they raised their heads back emptying the contents of their shot glasses. With out a word Damon grabbed a chair and sat down across from the most competent looking person.

"Which one of you is Anthony?" He growled out. The others exchanged looks, one reached inside his jacket before the blond man put his hand on his.

"That won't be necessary Christopher." He said before leaning in towards Damon. "I don't think I've seen you around these parts before."

"I'm looking for someone." Damon said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry I can't help you."

"What?" Stephan sputtered. "Why not?"

"Never met the guy, sorry." He said waving the waitress over.

"We haven't even told you it is." Stephan pointed out. "It's not even a guy."

"Stephan." Damon warned, elbowing him in the side. "Let the grown ups do the talking."

Anthony paused for a second as he grabbed the vodka bottle from the waitress. He poured another round of drinks sliding two new glasses over to the brother, which Damon drank and Stephan ignored. "And how did you hear about me exactly?"

"We're friends of bonnie."

_Oh for the love of god brother will you just shut up._

"Bonnie eh? Well that changes everything."

_Everything was perfect .then he showed up._ Bonnie thought as she shoved everything she could into her tiny suitcase. _And I don't think the 'crying damsel' act will work twice._

_Ring, ring, ring. _

"Damn phone. I'm not picking up." She mumbled letting it go to voicemail.

"Bonnie. It's Katy." Bonnie turned towards the phone and considered picking it up for a moment. "There are two boys here. They just asked about Black Rose. What did you tell them? Anthony isn't going keep them occupied for long." At the sound of the high pitched beep Bonnie cursed and grabbed her suitcase and car keys before booking it out the door. _Oh this is not going to end well._

* incase some don't know, bonnie is kind of Irish/UK lingo for something small or cute and is sometimes used as a term of endearment.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I don't know about this."_

"_Bonnie, why are you always so cautious. Carpe diam, love, carpe diam." Griffin stood in the center of Bonnie's living room pushing tables and chairs making sure the carpet was clear of furniture. "What's the worst that could happen?"_

"_I could stomp on both your feet and break them." She mumbled hugging a giant stuffed rabbit closer to her and pushing herself deeper into the couch. Griffin smiled and held his hand out to her, she glared at the hand and smacked it away. "Or I could trip you and you fall face first into my glass table."_

"_Bonnie." He leaned in closer and reached out both hands this time. Bonnie looked at him wearily but ended up grabbing his hands. He pulled her up and the old rabbit fell to the floor which Griffin gently kicked away earning a glare from Bonnie._

"_Ok remember what I told you?"_

"_No." Bonnie grumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Just follow my lead." He grinned as they began to twirl around the room. Bonnie was stiff in his arms but as he began to teach her the steps, his gentle whispers made her loosen up. "See it's not so bad."_

"_You know I'm never going to need to know this kind of stuff." _

"_What about when I bring you to my wee Irish castle." He laughed spinning her around then brining her closer. Bonnie looked sheepishly at him, a small smile graced her lips and she stood on her tippy toes trying to bring her face closer to his. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and slowly leaned down towards her. Bonnie's heart fluttered, she licked her lips breathing in his soft cologne._

"_Did I leave the stove on?" Bonne whispered absently._

"_What?" Griffin leaned back and turned towards the kitchen at the same time that Bonnie took a step towards it. He tumbled over her feet as she bumped hard against his shoulder sending them both crashing the coffee table. At the last second Griffin managed to grab Bonnie's arms and spinning her against his chest so only he landed against the table with a loud thud. For a second they laid there stunned before Bonnie sprang up and looked at the body lying on her table. _

"_Oh my god! Griffin are you ok?" She squeaked brushing away splinters of wood and kneeling beside him._

"_Ok, Bonnie." He groaned. "No more dancing."_

Damon rubbed his temples and Stefan taped his fingers against the table. Soon the sun would be up and they still hadn't gotten any information. Now the vampires that had previously been sitting there had all decided to use the 'restroom' at the same time. On one hand Damon knew they weren't going to get much out of them but on the other hand he still wasn't willing to admit defeat.

"You know I think Bonnie is just trying to distract us." Mumbled Stefan.

"Shut up. She wouldn't do that."

"Just because you deflowered her doesn't mean she's going to be honest with you." Stefan snapped. Damon glanced over at him with cold eyes.

"Stefan, I was with her for nearly six hours, someone was picking that flower long before I got there." Stefan looked at him dumbfounded and chose to just let the conversation die there. The bathroom door opened up and the vampire entourage briskly walked back to the table. They laughed and shoved each other jokingly ignoring the brothers that sat with them.

"Look it's been a long night, sun almost out, perhaps we should talk later."

"Are you insane? We've been here for hours and you haven't told use anything!" Stefan stood up and pounded his fists on the table, the others looked at him with mild amusement, Damon on the other hand was on his last nerve and was not in the mood for Stefan right now. He grabbed the back of Stefan collar and yanked him back into his seat, Stefan landed with a 'umph'.

"We came here looking for this Black Rose person, and to be honest do you really want to protect someone who would give themselves such an extremely cheesy alias. This person killed a close friend of ours, I don't know why and I don't particularly care, I just want to meet them and deal with them."

Damon leaned in towards the group, the others exchanged looks but Anthony stared straight at him not breaking eye contacts even when a waitress came and changed their vodka with a bottle of thick dark liquid. Anthony grabbed a glass finally looking away from Damon to watch the fluid swirl in the frosted glass.

"So," He began taking a sip from the cup. "Let's see what we have. You're friends with Bonnie, you were friends with Elena and now your looking for this Black Rose. Is that about right?" Damon reached for a glass of his own, he passed one to Stefan before gulping down half the glass in one shot. He slammed the glass down making some of the vampires jump then whipped the blood from his lips. Then a very unusual thing happened, Damon looked straight at Anthony and a small smile spread across his lips.

"I never said anything about Elena."

"Didn't you?" Damon shook his head.

"She's been here before hasn't she?" Anthony sighed and filled his glass again.

"See things from our side. Last time some one came in saying they were friends with Bonnie, we ended up with two bodies on our hands."

"Two?" Stefan cringed. "what are you talking about?"

"You two don't know?" Anthony shook his head in mock disbelief. "You're 'close friend' wandered into town and murdered lovely Bonnie's boy toy."

Blah I know this is far over due, I was going to make this a longer chapter but it was taking longer then I wanted so I posted this half now and hopefully will finish the rest by the weekend. I actually might finish the story soon as long as I stick to writing more. I think I might put the others on hiatus, I don't really know where there going but I have two other story ideas I might replace them with.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Bonnie got in the car the pressed the gas pedal down and never looked back. She could have sworn her heart was going 300 beats a minute even though she knew that was impossible. She was in such a panic that she wasn't even thinking her body just moved automatically, turning and swerving, slamming on the breaks when she hit a red light. Part of her knew the stupidity of running, like they weren't going to find her eventually, someday down the road. Still she wasn't going to make it easy for them, if they got her she'd go down fighting, though she was sure it wouldn't do much good. She shivered, snapping out of her daze and looking at the dark green forest she was now driving through. _Damn it Elena_.

"_Elena?" Bonnie stared at the blonde sitting on the bar stool in front of her. Elena smiled at her and hoped of her seat walking towards Bonnie with a giddy step. Bonnie was surprised she hadn't seen Elena in years since she went with Stefan back to Italy. She hadn't actually heard from anyone if Fells Church in years, everyone had moved, including her and some how they all just lost contact. But here Elena was in the flesh in the crappy little bar in Bonnie's tiny city. _

"_I've been looking for you everywhere!" Elena smiled throwing her arms around Bonnie in a tight hug, almost spilling the drink in Bonnie's hand._

"_Well here I am."_

"_We have so much to talk about." Elena grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her over to a booth. "Tell me everything that's happened since we last talked."_

"_Well…I'm going to the local college, and um I'm working at a book shop right now uh."_

"_Oh come on, there has to be some juicy details. How's the love life."_

"_Well uh you know I don't really have a love life as of now, just enjoying being single-"_

"_Ouch Bonnie, right through the ego." Griffin sighed standing in front of the booth, putting a hand above his heart. "And here I thought we were doing so well."_

"_Griffin!" Bonnie squeaked she looked between the two vampires. "I uh- well the thing is-"_

"_Elena." Elena held her hand out to Griffin who grinned and reached out to her. He then slid into the seat next to Bonnie and stole her drink to take a sip of it. "so you two are…dating?"_

"_Well I thought so apparently I'm just a booty call."_

"_I didn't say that." Bonnie mumbled her face turning a bright red equal to hair __colour__. She hung her head in embracement and kicked Griffin under the table. Griffin just laughed and ruffled her hair. "Ugh I hate when you do that."_

"_I know."_

"_You know it's really hot in here. Really making me thirsty how about you go get us girls some drinks Griffin." Elena gave a sweet grin and pushed her glass over towards him. Griffin looked at her then Bonnie and grabbed both the glasses and began walking to the bar._

"_Elena-"_

"_You're dating him! You know how dangerous vampires can be Bonnie!"_

"_Trust me it's not something I can easily forget." She huffed tired of people interrupting her. "Griffin's different, he's nice, he cares about me."_

"_I'm sure he cares more about your blood then your well being." Elena crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her._

"_No," Bonnie snapped. "We don't do that, he's not like _your_ boyfriend." Bonnie looked towards the bar, Griffin was looking at the two of them an unusual serious expression on his face._

"_Bonnie-"_

"_You know I just remembered I bought us tickets to see that new movie tonight." Griffin announced returning to the table empty handed. "So we should probably be going."_

_Griffin grabbed Bonnie's hand and tugged her towards the exit, Bonnie in turn quickly followed without ever looking back. Elena remained at the table and Bonnie could feel her eyes boring into her every step of the way._

"Damn it. "Bonnie cursed as the low gas light began to flash. She pulled into the exit lane to go find a gas station. Finally she reached one just as she pulled in, but didn't quite make it to the nozzle. She grumbled put her car into neutral and pushed the car the last few inches to reach the gas. The boy at the till didn't even look at her when she paid him, she shoved the change into her pocket without counting even though she knew he short changed her.

She looked at her watch on the way out and frowned as she hoped into the car she wondered how long she'd be able to out run the two brothers. She hoped her wild goose chase had stalled them long enough to give her a decent head start. How long had she'd been in the car? At least three days, maybe four? Bonnie cursed and pushed harder on the gas petal, she should have told them Rose was in Nebraska or something. _I wonder if they'd look for me in Nebraska?_

"Pull the car over Bonnie. Now." Bonnie's foot slammed on the brake and she jutted forward at the same time the car behind her honked its horn and swerved, narrowly missing crushing the back of her car but leaving a large scratch on her bumped. For a moment she sat there frozen staring onto the dark road her fingers gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turned white. Slowly she raised her eyes to the review mirror and shivered at the cold dark eyes that stared back at her.

"_Pull the car over."_

"_We're in the middle of nowhere, I can't just let you off to get attacked or something."_

"_Will you two just stop fighting?" Bonnie sighed sliding deeper into her car seat. Elena and Griffin had been bickering the whole car ride back home. Two days ago Elena had invited them to what she called 'the cutest little cottage' that she and Stefan had bought a few months back. Bonnie thought it was odd that Elena had been acting so nice the last couple days, it's not that she wasn't a good person she just couldn't stand not getting her way, and Elena and Griffin were two very different people. She almost laughed when she realized how much they acted like an old married couple._

"_Bonnie how do you stand being with this guy?" Elena leaned forward from the back seat sticking her head in-between the two. "He's worse then Damon."_

"_I don't know what that means, but I assume you just insulted me." He said flicking her hand of his shoulder. "So go to hell."_

"_Ooooh, so he doesn't know about Damon huh?" Elena grinned, unbuckling her seat belt so she could move even closer to the two. "He was only the guy Bonnie had a HUGE crush on."_

"_A crush huh?" Griffin looked at Bonnie out of the corner of his eye. "I once had a bit of a crush on Veronica Lake. Tiny little thing she was."_

"_Jesus Christ! This has been going on for hours can we just sit here silently!" Bonnie snapped finally loosing her patience. For a second they were quite and Bonnie was thankful for about thirty seconds before Elena started talking. _

"_Well sorry, I didn't realize you turned you got so bitchy after only a few hours in the car."_

"_Oh Bonnie's the bitchy one? Have you even heard yourself at all this whole car ride?"_

"_Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"_

"_I don't hear her making any objections."_

"_You know what screw both of you. Bonnie I want my necklace back!" Elena reached for the piece of gold jewelry she had given her the day before. Bonnie hissed feeling the skin on the back of her neck break under the pressure of the necklace. Griffin turned towards the two his hand shooting out to grab Elena's. He opened his mouth to yell at her but before he could Bonnie screamed and pointed at the deer that stared back at them. Griffin slammed on the breaks, jerking the wheel to the far left. The car spun on a circle till it hit the guard rail and flipped into the ditch. _

_Elena hit her head so hard for a couple minuets she blanked out when she came too the only thing she could hear was one of the wheels still spinning. She was still in the car but the windows in front of Bonnie and Griffin where smashed with blood dripping from it. Elena's body ached but she managed to pull her self from the wreckage. She found Griffin beside her knocked out and bleeding through his ears, Elena grumbled and gently kicked his side. Griffin groaned and sat up rubbing his head._

"_I just want you to know that I blame you for all of this."_

"_Griffin-"_

"_No, no, no don't try and blame this on me, you distracted me."_

"_Griffin-"_

"_Bonnie is never going to forgive you, she loved that car."_

"_Griffin!" Elena slapped Griffin across the face trying to get his attention. "Look."_

_Griffin looked over to the smashed tree they had hit between the rail and the ditch. Sticking out of the mud was a mass of tangled red hair. "Oh God, Bonnie!"_

_The two rushed to the old tree, stopping in their tracks at the site Bonnie was in. Her clothes where torn pieces of the fabric still clinging to the tree, her right arm broken and twisted under her back. Blood dripped from her open mouth and her wide eyes stared up into the dark sky. Griffin dived down and swept her bruised body into his arms. He looked up at Elena who only stared into Bonnie's unblinking eyes. Without a second thought Griffin bite hard into his wrist letting the tiny blood drops fall onto Bonnie's lips._


	9. Chapter 9

_At least they weren't arguing. They just sat next to Bonnie's hospital bed silently, sometimes they even got along. Bonnie on the other hand laid perfectly still for two days straight. When she woke up after the car crash the ambulance was already there, a near by farmer had called them. Griffin spoke slow in a hushed whisper to Bonnie, like she was sort of child.___

_"Just play along ok? I'll explain it later, just pretend your sleeping." Bonnie didn't really understand what he was saying, she was tired and sore but mostly hungry. He promised he'd feed her but she had to keep perfectly still first. So she didn't even bat an eye lash as the medics poked and prodded, ripping her shirt off and stuck needles in her. It wasn't that hard to not move, everything still hurt, she could feel her bones moving under her skin, popping back into place and it hurt so much that it took all her strength not to scream out in pain.___

_Eventually they got her into the hospital bed, they attached her to a bunch of machines then finally Griffin and Elena came in just as the doctors walked out. Griffin looked very grim, the sparkle gone from his eyes. Elena had obvious been crying, her eyes where blotchy and mascara streamed down her cheeks. Bonnie remembered thinking firstly that they had not in fact brought her food and secondly that she couldn't understand what was so wrong. She was here, alive, incredibly hungry but alive.___

_For some reason no one talked, Griffin did leave though and came back with several bags of blood. He closed the curtains and locked the door before tossing them at her. She dove on the bags and drank so fast she got blood on the blanket.___

_"Just act like your still hurt ok?" Elena pleaded.___

_"It will draw suspicion if you get better too soon," Griffin clarified when Bonnie looked at Elena like she had asked her to kill a puppy. "Just a few days, we'll be here and I'll keep you fed. Just a few days love, okay?"___

_So she stayed in bed and she did a really good job, kept her eyes tightly closed and laid perfectly still. If any of the doctors had actually looked at the accident scene they would have realized that there was so much blood splashed on the windshield to guarantee a quick death. They certainly found it suspicious that she was thrown out of a car and didn't suffer a single broken bone, and that by the end of the week all her cuts and scrapes had knitted themselves back together. A miracle they declared with a little persuasion from Griffin, she had done so well she could be discharged just after sunset.___

_Elena insisted that Bonnie stay in her hotel room, Griffin thought Bonnie would prefer a familiar environment. They talked in a hushed voices, Bonnie stared at her hands flexing her fingers, acting like she couldn't hear their hisses and murmurs. Her lips twitched unused to the feeling of her new pointy teeth. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Griffin started the car the loud noise startling her out of her concentration. Bonnie tried to protest but found the only noise she was capable of making was a sort of gurgle like chocking sound. Elena turned and smiled at her from the front seat, though Bonnie was only able to manage a new a half smile._

_Way back in the first grade Bonnie remembered, however foggy the memory was, a teacher that came in once a week to have a 'special class' with her. It was mostly an hour of Miss. Marshal telling her how to pronounced everything wrong. Miss. Marshal would force together Bonnie's lips into a squished circle while repeating "who, who, who.". Finally by grade three Bonnie was freed from the young teachers horrible methods and deemed her speech problems fixed. Now however she found herself in a similar spot with her two companions. Griffin talked to her as if she was some invalid child incapable of understand even basic concepts. Elena became like a blonde version of Miss. Marshal constantly repeating words in the hopes Bonnie would repeat them._

"_Bonnie are you hungry? Hungry. Do you want to eat? Eat." _

"_Bonnie you want to sleep? Sleep."_

"_Bonnie, it's Elena. Elena. Elena. This is Griffin. Griffin. Elena and Griffin."_

_If she heard that women say her name one more time she thought she might go insane. _

_She wasn't sure why she couldn't speak, she understood everyone and she c_

_She wasn't sure why she couldn't speak, she understood everyone and she certainly wanted to talk sometimes. Mostly Bonnie thought she spend to much time figuring out what to say that by the time she had the perfect answer they were already asking something else. Other times the young red head would open her mouth to answer and found everyone staring at her so intently Bonnie became too nervous to talk. Though perhaps she just didn't' really want to talk. Bonnie had so little control over anything; rarely did people allow her to choose how her life went. Bonnie didn't want to go on vacation with Elena and Griffin. She didn't want to drive home so late at night. She wanted to stay human and she wanted to live in her apartment and most of all she wanted a few minutes alone. Perhaps by not talking she regained an iota of control over the hectic mess that became her life._

"_This is ridiculous." Elena huffed crossing her arms and plopping herself on he couch next to Bonnie. "I was only like this for a couple hours, she's been like this for days."_

"_Some people take longer to transition. One lad I knew spent months in a haze before he come to his senses." Griffin was always cleaning the kitchen, it seemed pointless as none of them actually used the kitchen anymore but before Bonnie had always insisted that the kitchen and dinning room remained spotless. _

"_Well you can't seriously be thinking of taking her out."_

"_Maybe some fresh air will do her good, she can see some old friends again."_

"_But what if something goes wrong? It's no like she can just ask for directions if she gets lost." Elena ran her fingers through Bonnie hair which would have been soothing if she hadn't done it in such a condescending way. Then it all started again, Griffin yelling at Elena, Elena yelling at Griffin until one stormed out of the room while the other silently fumed. Griffin threw the dirty towel in the sink slamming his hand into the shiny metal and leaving an ugly dent behind. It was about time Bonnie solved everyone's problems as it became obvious they were incapable of doing it themselves. She walked over to the grumbling vampire and tapped him on the shoulder. She found it almost unbelievable that Griffin just brushed her off and started walking away. _

"_Not now Bonnie, I just need some time alone." If Bonnie was in a better mood she might have laughed at him asking her for space. As it was though she had had enough of Elena and Griffin arguing and treating her like a child. She felt like the new born infant in a house of two resentful teenage parents. She certainly was not going to take anymore of it. She stomped over to Griffin and tapped his shoulder again, albeit much harder this time. He sighed and turned to her, "Bonnie look-"_

"_I love you, stupid." Bonnie wished she had a camera, Griffins face was priceless._

"I'm not asking you again. Get out of the car." Bonnie's eyes filled with tears looking into Damon's dark expression in the re-view mirror. She started to choke out a reply before he interrupted her. "Stop. I'm not falling for the damsel in distress act anymore."

"I think," she spoke, suddenly dry eyed, "Elena would have been pretty proud of my acting."

"Why? She loved you Bonnie, as soon as Stefan and her settled down all she talked about was finding you."

"You don't get it do you Damon?" Bonnie's eyes scanned the empty road, there was no way she could outrun Damon, she wouldn't even get hand on the seatbelts latch before Damon broke it off. There had to be a way out, there always was. "Elena was like a sister to me but it wasn't about that."

"Griffin was a nobody."

"No he was everything." She heard the click of Damon's door opening and before she had time to slam her foot onto the gas pedal he had already dragged her from the car. "Get you hands off me!"

"Listen you stupid little bit." He hissed slamming her against an old oak tree so hard the new leaves tumbled to the ground. "Ignoring the fact you've been lying straight to my face, I've spent the better part of a year chasing around Elena's killer. That means I've spent nearly a year with my whinny ass brother crying himself to sleep and feeding off bunny rabbits."

"Damon-" She gasped when he wrapped his hand around her neck, squeezing hard enough to kill a human and cause her quite a bit of pain.

"Where is she?" He whispered leaning in closer till their noses almost touched. "I want to know where she is, her real name and I want to know how involved you are with this."

"What? You think…" Bonnie paused a confused look crossed her face before Damon began to squeeze even harder. "You think I know who she is."

"I'm not stupid Bonnie." The comment made Bonnie break into laughter.

"You only see what you want to see Damon." Damon raised his hand but Bonnie continued before he could bring it down. "Fine, fine, fine, I'll tell you everything you want to know." She

"Good." He let go off her wrist, letting her fall not so gracefully to the cold ground below.

"I don't suppose your going to repay me for the damage on my car door." Damon was back in front of her in a split second nearly spitting on her with his angry hiss. "Okay, I get it, it's not the right time."

Authors note: So I've been re-writing the previous chapters, as I'm pretty sure they suck. And over the winter break I got bored and thought 'hm maybe I'll take a break and write a new one'. Then I look at my account and see I haven't updated in a year! Wow I don't know how that could have happened…it seems like it had only been a few months. But anyways here's a new one, and I think I'm going to start a new story or two as well so maybe that will make a nice apology


	10. Chapter 10

"…are you insane."

"Just listen, Bonnie-"

"Bonnie is obviously the one that killed Elena."

"You don't know that. I think-"

"You think?" Stefan raised his hands up shoving Damon against the wall. "I think that you fell in love with Katherine and were too stupid to see that she hated you. I think you fell in love with Elena and you were too stupid to see she didn't love you either. Now you're too stupid to see that every scrap of evidence we've gathered pointing to Bonnie being the one who did this."

"I'd watch what you say before I remove your tongue brother." Damon growled pushing Stefan away from him. "Do you really think Bonnie could do this? Maybe mentally but physically, she's an oversized kitten."

"You used to say the same thing about-"

"Don't" Damon raised a hand to silence Stefan resisting the urge to pound Stefans head against the kitchen counter over and over. Damon had just explained why Bonnie was locked in the basement and his daring plan to get information out of her. Stefan was less then thrilled sure that Damon had lost his mind. Wasn't it less then a week ago they were in that bar, when one of the vampires had practically told them what Bonnie had done. "What do you expect me to do Stefan?"

"She needs to be dealt with."

"Dealt with?" Damon ran his fingers through his hair and let out an annoyed sigh. "Can you do that Stefan? Can you really kill someone you've known for years, someone that has risked her life to protect you and your friends?"

"I didn't say that." Stefan stiffened at the accusation. Though really he had no idea what he should do, he wasn't even sure how he should feel. He knew he was angry, that he finally had the person he'd been looking for and he had no idea what to do with her. She was a friend, she had fought beside him and now she was the enemy. "Fine, we'll talk to her."

Damon wasn't sure why he had bothered locking the door, maybe he still hadn't gotten used to the idea that young Bonnie wasn't human anymore, he knew she could have easily broken down the door with a swift kick if she really wanted to. He braced himself when he opened the door expecting Bonnie to try and make a break for it. Instead they found her sitting on the beat up bed legs crossed and eyes closed almost like she was meditating. The brothers exchanged looks at the weird state of the red haired girl, Damon thought perhaps he was loosing his touch if she could be so calm in such a tense situation. Bonnie briefly opened her eyes when they walked in but soon went back to her relaxed state. "He's right you know. I did do it."

Such a simple statement that even Stefan didn't know how to react to it. They had just been upstairs arguing over what happened and now instantly they knew. Bonnie tried to remain relaxed though they could see her body stiffen and her hands roll into tight fists. Like she was expecting one of them to pounce on her and rip her throat out. Stefan stepped forward shrugging of Damons hand when he tried to stop his brother.

"Bonnie." Stefan stood in front of her. "Bonnie look at me." Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes grazed by his face but didn't meet his eyes before she looked away. "You can't can you? You act all tough like you're some stone cold killer but you're _guilty, _you feel _guilty_. So what am I supposed to do now Bonnie?"

"You're going to kill me," she nodded her head like she was confirming something then looked over at Damon "and you're not going to stop him."

"How noble, to face the executioner with such grace." Damon sneered walking over to the pair.

"Years ago I made a choice, maybe it wasn't the right choice but I've been running from it and now it's time I face the consequences."

"You made a choice?" Stefan looked at her almost in shock. "A choice? Bonnie I looked for her for _two and a half years_ before someone told me she was dead. I looked everywhere thinking she was in danger, then that she just got sick of me and left. You killed her and you didn't even have the decency of telling me."

"Calm down Stefan." Damon placed his hand on Stefans shoulder when he saw the anger rise in his brother.

"No! I came to you for help, you invited me into your home and acted like nothing was wrong. I tried to help you and you smiled and thanked me but you knew that I was chasing after you." Stefan practically spit his accusation at Bonnie who still didn't meet his gaze. "Just say it. I just want to hear you say you killed her, you owe me that."

"Stefan…"

"Just say it!"

"Can I talk to you?" Damon asked shoving Stefan backwards away from Bonnie. He didn't give Stefan time to reply before he forced him out of the room. He slammed the door behind him leaving Bonnie alone once again. Stefan fumed too angry to talk he just glared at his brother who leaned against the door frame lost in thought. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Going on? She just confessed and you forced me leave the room!"

"She didn't confess to anything Stefan. Don't you find this whole situation to be off? Since we've got here people have been leading us on a wild goose chase, then we finally corner Bonnie and she just gives up just like that?"

"You heard her she tired of running."

"She wasn't tired of running a few hours ago."

"Bonnie did this Damon." Stefan crossed his arms and stood tall trying to intimidate his shorter brother, who returned with a condescending look. "…But maybe she had help. Look Damon I want revenge…but I know if I cross a line I might never come back. So if someone else is involved with this then maybe we let Bonnie go. Just remember you promised you'd end this and if Bonnie ends up being the one responsible you still keep that promise."

"No." Damon turned his head slightly to towards the door where the muffled voice came from. "You think I'm just going to sit around here waiting for you to come back and kill me? Do it now or don't do it at all." Damon rolled his eyes he could just picture the stubborn look she had right now on the other side of the door. Hands on her hips with a determined glare peeking out from behind her strawberry curls.

"Don't be so dramatic Red."

"Stefan you think I took Elena away from you." Bonnies voice softened it became almost compassionate. "That's not true, Elena died years ago. She died to protect the two of you from Katherine. I brought her back, I gave you three more years with her before I had to take her away."

"The last thing I need is _two_ saints in my life." Damon rubbed his temples getting tired of the back and forth between his brother and the red head. "Either tell us you killed her or tell us where we can find someone who did."

"You two," Bonnie sighed "you seem to have forgotten that before I was a vampire I was witch." Damon would have laughed at such a measly threat if it weren't for the cold wind that swept over him. He tried to reach for the door handle but his body froze, he couldn't even move his fingers and was barely able to move his gaze over to Stefan and find him in the same state. The door swung open and out strode Bonnie with a triumphant look plastered on her face.

She started for the stairs but paused for a moment and turned back to Damon. She tilted her head so his frozen face could meet her eyes. She laid her hands on him, at first Damon thought she had another spell up her sleeve when she slid her hands underneath his jacket instead she reached into his pocket and took out his car keys.

"All you had to do was shut up and finish the job Damon." She said almost disappointedly. Inside Damon was struggling trying to break free of her spell and frankly she better pray he didn't because he was on the last morsel of self control and was in a shoot first ask questions later kind of mood. Bonnie looked at him once more, the sheer effort of keeping the spell active for so long was taking it's toll. A trickle of blood flowed from her nose and down her chin till it splattered drop by drop on the floor. Damon would have thought being a vampire would strengthen her magic though it seemed the opposite was true as before his eyes her skin paled and her stance wobbled. Bonnie knew she couldn't hold the spell much longer and made for the stairs once again. "You never fail to disappoint do you?"

Authors note: So this was a bit shorter then I was planning but I kinda needed to get it out of the way before the real drama starts. Also if any of you read my 'sweat love' I just reposted the first chapter and it is like a bazillion times better now and soon I will be reposting all the chapters (I'm also going to repost the older chapters from this story s well…eventually at least.) Also anyone want to guess what's really happening? Who thinks Bonnie did it vs who thinks Bonnies covering for someone.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonnie used to imagine that when Stefan or Damon had first realized they were vampires they instantly went into a panic knowing they were monsters now. For the first little while she didn't really think about the fact that she wasn't human anymore. The fact was life was a lot better once she was turned, things between her and Elena were back to normal like when they were still in high school. Granted she still didn't like Griffin but they generally stayed clear of each other for Bonnie's sake. A big part of it was that to go out in the daylight Bonnie had to wear Griffins ring so it greatly limited the time the could hang out. _

"_So maybe I've been pushing you, I mean I guess I don't really know Griffin." Elena sipped her tea staring out the window at the busy road outside. "I could be nicer."_

"_It's okay." Bonnie smiled. To be honest she missed this, just sitting and talking with her friend not having to deal with impending doom or serial killings. They had a lot of catching up to do but instead talked about small things at first. When they found themselves staring silently down at the table, Bonnie took a chance to ask the question that had been plaguing her for weeks. "How are you and Stefan."_

_Elena's lips puckered the way they always used to when she was upset about something, boy troubles or bad grades. She looked away form Bonnie and gripped her cup so tightly Bonnie thought it might shatter right in her hands. "Stefan and I…we're not…we kept fighting. Then one day I just got tired and left…"_

"_He didn't come looking for you?"_

"_Ya…"She sighed "he did. He called my cell nearly every ten minuets for the first week or so. Then he called friends who called me, but I never called Stefan back. I love him but…"_

_Elena bit her lip, her eyes glazed over silent tears that didn't fall. "Hey," Bonnie reached over and gripped Elena's hand "its okay. I'm listening."_

"_I guess I just expected that things would just be okay after everything we've been through. I didn't expect I'd have to work on it." A waitress passed by the two holding a tray full of coffee cups. She slipped a bit not enough for her to loose her footing but enough that one of the cups slipped off the tray and shatter on the table. She quickly set her tray down on a nearby table, rambling an apology as she wiped up the spilled coffee. Bonnie assured it was fine and that accidents happen, she left promising to return with complimentary donuts. Bonnie was about to laugh it off when she looked over at Elena, her eyes narrowed and with a dark stare at where the waitress had walked off too, her lips pulled back in a near growl. A chill ran through Bonnie's body and she felt for a moment that what ever was sitting in front of her wasn't really the women she knew. _

The spell had worn off a few minuets after they heard the roar of the car as it drove away. It had been Damon's intention to jump up and follow her but the side effects of the magic had left the brothers drowsy and their limbs heavy. It had taken nearly another hour before they were able to fully gain the use of their body by then Bonnie could be anywhere. They searched the basement for anything that Bonnie could have left behind and found her cell phone lying on the ground. He tried to figure out her password a couple times before Damon snatched it away from him and cracking the code of the first try.

"It was _witchy_." He started to scroll through her text messages finding several texts from someone named Marie-Claire from four days ago,

10:13 am- _hey I have this place on lockdown get here ASAP_

10:57 am- _How close are you?_

Reply: _I don't know a couple days?_

11:43 am- _Damn well break some speed limits I hate waiting._

There weren't any more messages for the next few days, till about an hour after Damon had found Bonnie, at which point there was an explosion of unanswered texts.

11:42 pm- _so Joseph will be waiting for you at the metro station_.

11:46 pm- _and maybe you want to stop at Tim's and get me a double double _

12:03 am- _Hello? You there?_

12:20 am- _Bonnie seriously respond? Is everything ok?_

12:35 am- _OK it's not funny anymore_

1:02 am- _Damn it, I don't know what to do! _

2:53 am- _ok ok I'll figure something out just get here!_

3:34 am- _everything's still in place, should I move?_

4:23 am- _If I don't get some answers soon I'm starting a fire, it's the only way to make this all disappear._

Reply: _no I'll be there everything goes on as planned._

"Canada." Stefan grabbed the phone after reading the last text. "I think she's going to Canada. Elena and I had a layover in Ontario when we went on that trip to Alaska, a double double's like some kind of coffee."

"Well thank God you were able to narrow it down to only the second largest country in the world." He stole the phone back from his brother. "Well Marie-Claire sounds French, maybe Quebec?"

"She was near Vermont so that sounds right…She was a 'couple days away'. four days ago so it couldn't have been far from the border."

"Fantastic, we get to wonder around freaking Canada in the dead of winter."

Everything was just going to hell. Fate seemed to have it out for her, she had gone through every option she could think of. _If I don't get some answers soon I'm starting a fire, it's the only way to make this all disappear_. Well almost every option. She forced herself to slow down when she realized she was swerving, still a little dizzy from the spell she'd preformed. She groaned feeling a wave of pain spread across her body, she was way too out of practice to be doing even tiny magic tricks let alone the big one she had just done. She just hoped she'd be in Montreal soon, she had work to do and hopefully everything would fall into place before the vampire brothers caught on. She liked Stefan, he was nice, so she hoped she wouldn't have to end him. She only prayed he was as stupid as Damon always said he was.

_So ya this took longer then I expected and is shorter then I expected. See write now the story is at point A and I know where point B is, right now I'm just trying to figure out what happens in between that. This chapter was probably a bit confusing but by next chapter it should clear things up __ at least most things…_


	12. Chapter 12

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The brunette grinned patting Bonnie on her back. "Did you get my coffee?"

"Of course." She handed the large brown paper cup to Marie-Claire. "Is everything ready?"

"Always in such a hurry! It's Le Carnaval, we should be celebrating." She started to push Bonnie towards the large crowd gathered around a big ice sculpture.

"We don't have time for this, Marie-Claire. Where's Joseph?"

"Probably off sulking somewhere, you know the undead are always drowning in self pity."

"Is he with her?"

"Bonnie, you insult me!" She put her hand over her heart in mock anguish. "We haven't let her out our sight."

Bonnie motioned for her to get in the car and Marie-Claire gave one last longing look towards the crowds before hopping in. The car ride was long and silent, traffic was busy and many of the roads were closed off. They drove out of the city onto dirt roads, Bonnie momentarily thought that such a nice sports car wasn't supposed to be driven into frozen forests but grinned when she remembered it wasn't her car. Eventually they rolled up to an old decrypted house way past it's prime but well hidden from the city.

"Home sweet home."

"_I made cookies!" Elena smiled holding up a plate of soft warm cookies. Bonnie had just walked in the door and nearly screamed when her old friend jumped out and surprised her. Griffin chuckled and dropped his keys in a dish by the door before heading out of the room to give the girls some time alone. Bonnie looked at the plate of cookies, her favorite, double chocolate and her mouth watered a bit in the memory of their taste but her stomach was craving something else. "Oh…I guess you can't really have these…"_

"_It was really nice of you to make them!" She quickly replied seeing the sad look on Elena's face._

"_I guess I just forgot…"_

"_It's okay, you know there's a little girl down the hall who would love these." She smiled really big hoping Elena would like the idea. She thought about it looking from Bonnie to the plate and back again before giving a small smile herself and nodding. They walked out the door and into the hallway, Elena turned left but Bonnie quickly turned her around to the right. They knocked on the door and waited but nobody answered, Bonnie explained Suzie liked to play by the pool sometimes and that they should look there. _

_As they walked down the stairs Elena started explaining the plot of the movie she had watched earlier that day. They reached the first floor and headed outside, the lights just being turned on to help push away the night's darkness. They were passing Mrs. Duffield's door when her dog started barking at the two friends. An old brown mutt with one bum leg, Jerry, usually a nice dog but got very grumpy if Mrs. Duffield was late feeding him. Jerry jumped towards the pair his chain straining to keep him in place, Bonnie ignored him having gotten used to the dog over the years. She would have kept walking if it weren't for the load bang she heard behind her._

_The plate had slipped out of Elena's hand shattering on the ground, the cookies exploding out in crumbs. The blonde looked at the small canine her eyes wide and unblinking, when the dog barked again her hands shot up to cover her ears and she let out a pained hiss._

"_Elena?"_

"_Too loud." _

"_Are you okay?" Bonnie put her hand over Elena's and felt that she was digging her nails into her scalp. "Elena, what's going on?"_

"_Nothing." She blinked, suddenly calm again, looking down at the shattered plate with mild disappointment. "I'm fine."_

Damon and Stefan ditched their car a few miles from the border, which upset Stefan a bit since it was Damon who insisted they take the most expensive rental and charge it on Stefan's credit card. Damon was right that crossing the border would be better on foot, the last thing they needed were custom officers and the police causing a fuss, even with compulsion it would've have taken more time then they had.

They still had a lot of ground to cover.

"We're do we start…" Stefan looked at the map they had picked up at a corner store. The snow was starting to soak through his boots and even though he couldn't feel the cold it was uncomfortable.

"Well, we can exclude the northern part of the state-"

"Province." Stefan corrected, scribbling over the top half of the map. Demon gave him an annoyed look, telling him it wasn't the time for technicalities. "What?"

"Never mind." He looked down at the map, they had eliminated half of the province and still had an area twice the size of Texas to search. No other leads. "Well…it's near that coffee shop, I don't suppose that narrows it down at all?"

Stefan typed something into his cell phone before turning it towards Demon, showing a map littered in dots. "Over 400 just in this area alone."

"Okay, Okay." He waved him off and continued looking at the thin paper of the map running his finger over the tiny roads printed on it. "She'd avoid the big cities, it be too easy to find her."

"But she couldn't go into a small town either, strangers stick out."

"So what else is left?" Needle in a hay stack, Damon sighed to himself.

"If you just had GPS in your car like a normal person we'd know were she is."

"If you don't-" Damon began but stopped when he felt something vibrate in his back pocket. He pulled out Bonnie's phone and saw a new text from the same number as before, meaning that she had yet to tell anyone she no longer had it, hopefully meaning she had yet to reach her destination.

_It's Joseph, Marie-Claire will meet you instead. Take the back roads so avoid Le Carnaval. _ _Bonne chance._

"Carnival? Who has a carnival in the middle of winter?"

"How many days until Easter?" Stefan asked.

"Hell if I know." He shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to celebrate much in the last few centuries."

"Lent will be starting soon."

"You think it's like the carnival back home, the one in Venice?"

"Lot of cathedrals in this city, probably a lot of Catholics too." Damon thought it was probably a long shot but they didn't have anything else to go with. They walked over to a tourist center; Damon talked up the young lady at the desk, full of his usual charm while Stefan began to look through the pamphlets hanging of the wall. It didn't take him long to find one with a Big snowman on it and big red letters across it saying '_Le Carnaval_'. He turned around just in time to see the girl hand Damon her car keys and giggle when he whispered something to her.

"We need to go to Quebec City…you know we could have just rented another car Damon, you didn't have to take hers."

"What's the fun in that?"

"_I don't even know how to answer that." Bonnie accepted the hot cup of coffee the girl offered her. "I've never even heard of a situation like this."_

"_I was told you could help, Marie."_

"_Marie-Claire." She gave Bonnie a look of annoyance before looking over the papers she had given her. "Talking to spirits, possession, even making them visible to the human eye that's all up my alley. But you're talking about bringing back flesh and blood. That's the kind of things they write fairy tales about."_

"_I'm not lying."_

"_Let's just pretend I do believe you." She held up a picture of Elena from high school and examined it like it held all the answers. "This is very dark magic."_

"_I don't know how it happened. I thought the other spirits had given her back."_

"_How long have you been like…like this?" She motioned up and down Bonnie's body and tried to not let her slight disgust show through._

"_I haven't been a vampire long. I was only practicing magic a few years when Elena was brought back."_

"_Bonnie." She grimaced picking up a new picture of Elena that was taken not long after Bonnie was turned. "Magic is all about give and take. Sure little magic, things like tracking spells and beginners summoning spells, those you can do easy but this is big. You can't take something like this from the other side and not give something back. That's why people don't do this, besides the fact it takes so much power it's **dangerous**."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You ever heard of Ishtar? She convinced someone in the underworld to let her come back but she had to put someone back in her place. It not the only story, there's one in every society since the dawn of time. Hell even Harry Potter has stories about the consequences of bringing back the dead."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Kill her. Put her back where she'd supposed to be."_

"_No."_

"_Something bad **will** happen Bonnie. I can guarantee it." _

"_I can't kill her she's been my friend since forever."_

"_No she was you're friend now she's a sack of skin walking around like a ticking time bomb ready to go off."_

"_No, that's not even an option."_

"_It will be. You'll see, it seems hard now but you'll realize that it's what has to be done."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I will."_

* * *

_Things are starting to heat up now! _

_Two notes for this chapter. One I know in chapter 11 I said that when they found Bonnie she was near New Jersey, but I went back and changed it to Vermont. I figured it's close enough to the border that it be easier to guess where she was going, while if it were NJ she really could have been going anywhere._

_Second note this Carnival that was mentioned is the winter carnival held in Quebec city every year. Everyone celebrates it now, but originally it was to celebrate the time leading up to Lent (the 40 days before Easter) were people usually fast. The carnival Damon mentions is held in Venice, Italy every Mardi Gras (Fat Tuesday) which some of you might call Pancake Tuesday, the day that people gorge themselves with whatever they're about to give up for lent. _

_A not for future chapters, there might be a sentence or two in French. I'm trying to keep it authentic while still understandable for everyone. I'll post translation at the end of the chapter but it'll such a small part you'll probably be able to figure out what was said without knowing French. If you do understand French but don't understand something that is said, it's probably because the character is speaking Canadian (specifically Quebecois) French, so there might be some differences. Like in this chapter I used 'Bonne chance' but I know in France a different expression is used to wish someone 'good luck' _

_Thanks for all you're wonderful support :), I'll try to update soon! Please Review ^-^_


	13. Chapter 13

"_I know you don't want to hear this." Marie-Claire sighed dropping the an old dusty book on the table. "But you will not be able to pull this off. You can be a witch, you can be a vampire but you can't be both."_

"_I'll do what I have to."_

"_No you're spending hours searching through these books so you don't have to do any dirty work."_

"_Marie-"_

"_It will be dirty you know. Messy, bloody, these things don't go down without a fight."_

"This is bad. Bad, bad, bad." Bonnie slammed her hand against the granite counter.

"How was I supposed o know he had your phone! You should have said something earlier!"

"I'm sorry you're right, I obviously should have texted you." Marie-Claire shot her a death glare and Bonnie was seriously worried for the glass bottle in her hands. "This is bad."

"Yes you've already said that. It's not like he's going to be able to find us from that one text message."

"You don't get it Damon's like the perfect combination of sex appeal and maniacal genius."

"…is that so?"

"Shut up, this is serious." Bonnie went around the room locking doors and pulling curtains tightly closed. "Like it's not obvious enough with the giant ancient mansion in the middle of nowhere."

"Ya that was really selfish of me to completely uproot my life, move to another country and live down the hall from a blood thirsty vampire just so-"

"okay I get it, I'm sorry it's a stressful situation."

"There's really nothing we can do anyways, you might as well finish up anyways." Marie-Claire grabbed a few more bottle out of her cupboard and marched over to the basement door. "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

"It has to be done Bonnie."

"_You can look through every book I own. Each one will tell you the same thing."_

"_She's my-"_

"_She's not your anything!" Marie-Claire shouted. "Whatever you brought back isn't Elena. You brought back flesh and blood, you didn't bring back soul, you brought back a monster." She slammed a book down in front of Bonnie, dust flying up in the air. "This will fix it."_

The people in the city could not have been more unhelpful. Besides the fact they instantly recognized Damon and Stefan as 'outsiders', apparently everyone and their neighbors was named Joseph and there were enough Maries in the city to drown in. The only answer they had was from a little girl that might have seen Bonnie, only remembering a pretty red head that had headed north. With no other leads the headed in the direction she had pointed to.

It was like a sign from heaven. Because once hey headed out of town there was only one set of tire tracks in the snow. Damon almost thought it had to be some sort of trap or diversion, there was no way Bonnie could be _that_ stupid to leave a trail right to her but then he pulled up to an old mansion with his car sitting right in the driveway.

Damon decided he was going to end what Bonnie had started, no matter what it took.

_Ok I am so sorry this chapter is so short I'm jus trying to get everyone together so it can start to get good . Next chapter you'll all find out exactly what happened to Elena and of course some good old Bonnie Damon action. On another note though this story is as you can probably tell is coming to a close, but on a happier note I'm working on two other B/D stories, one from the book and one the show. I think they'll be pretty awesome and I'll start posting when this story is over._

_Enjoy!_


End file.
